Radiant Academy
by junebug21694
Summary: Reivsion of the old Radiant Academy. Kairi and Sora hate each other,but will history and other things bring them together?
1. Chapter 1

Oh dear god, it feels good to rewrite these again. I have had a maturing period on Fiction Press, and I am back to make these stories the best they can. Plus I am putting these back up on my birthday! A new start on the start of a new year for me! Well I hope you people like this version better.

* * *

Once over one thousand years ago there were six Keyblade wielders, 5 of the light and one that was only in darkness. The First Keybearer, the Seventh Princess of Heart, the Princess of Twilight, the Twilight Wielder, and the King Keybearer were the first ones to have the Keyblades. The dark one was never heard of again. There was the exception, nobody of the first Keyblade wielder. He was joined with his other to complete him later though, but after he had children. The King was the King of the Dis (A/N: These are the Disney characters). They were spread out over all the worlds and he ruled from prestigious Disney Castle. The neighboring worlds were Radiant Garden, Destiny Islands, and Twilight Town. These were the worlds with only humans in them.

But prosperity didn't last forever. Soon the Heartless and the Nobodies attacked the worlds and take their hearts. From Radiant Garden the army of 1,000 led by the Keybearers and their allies from their home world and other worlds, they fought against the darkness led by the unknown Keybearer. He was defeated by the army and disappeared. The King decided to separate the worlds from each other to make the world order. The only worlds that would remain attached to each other would be Disney Castle, Twilight Town, Destiny Islands, and Radiant Garden. Back in Radiant Garden, the four Keyblade wielders started Radiant Academy. The school was for the Dis from Disney Castle and the descendants of the army of 1,000 and other people with magic or fighting ability. People from Twilight Town and Destiny Islands would also be accepted because they also helped in the invasion.

That is where our story starts one thousand years later.

* * *

"Mom, you really need to stop worrying. Radiant Academy is half an hour away. Unfortunately the biggest idiot in the world is going to be going there too!" Kairi Nirani exclaimed, while packing her things into the car as her mom was pacing around.

"Kairi, you are stressing Sora's boyishness a bit too much. It's going to be great. Plus Naminé is going to be there." Her mother stopped and smiled a 1000-watt smile

"So? His presence will minimize the joy of being Nami's roomie." She said sullenly.

"Don't worry you are going to have a great time at school. I went there remember?" Zoë Nirani said.

"Whatever, can we leave? I don't want to get late to school." Kairi said unemotionally, sitting down in the car.

* * *

"SORA, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" Roxas yelled at his cousin, "YOUR MOM IS WAITING FOR US TO LEAVE!" Roxas shook his spiky blond hair. Unlike his cousin, who had abnormally spiky hair, he was the one who had the good hair. He had lived with his cousin and his family for the past thirteen years, ever since his parents died in an accident. He had always thought of Sora's parents as his own, though he called them Aunt and Uncle.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. No reason for to start screaming like a little girl." Sora Hikari was always the idiot part of the duo. He had brown hair and bright blue eyes. Roxas shook his head in

"Sora! Roxas! Come on!" Sora's mom, Taylor yelled at the boys.

* * *

Soon Kairi reached the prestigious Radiant Academy of the Magic and Fighters. Read on the statue of the key in the school courtyard there was,

"Here there are the descendants of the Army of 1,000. They will find out by their magic abilities and fighting strategies. Others will be accepted. Especially the Dis, from the Neighboring world, Disney Castle"

The rest was worn off over the years. When Kairi went to her dorm room, she thought of the message on the statue. 'Why was I accepted into Radiant Academy? Who's my ancestor?'

She drudged up to the room she was supposed to be staying in for the next year. As soon as she opened the door, a whole blast of pink powder blew up in her face.

"Kairi! You said you were coming tomorrow!" Naminé squealed and went up to hug her cousin. Kairi stopped her before she came close.

"Naminé Mitsaki, why did pink powder blow up in my face?" Kairi said through clenched teeth.

"Well, I was doing some work through the summer and I was trying to see what would happen if I was any good at making potions." Naminé shrugged.

"Well, we now know that potion making isn't your strong point yet!" Kairi coughed while shouting.

"Am I interrupting?" A voice said from the doorway. The two cousins turned to see a tall, dark tan girl leaning against the doorframe. She was carrying her bag behind her and had a long braid.

"You must be the third one. I'm Kairi." The auburn haired reached out to shake her hand.

"And I'm Naminé!" She piped up.

"I'm Nandini, but everyone calls me Nadi. Somehow they like that better." Their new roommate shrugged, "I take you guys came from the one of the other middle schools in Radiant Garden. I came from the one that goes straight to the Academy, so I have been here for a year now."

"Lucky! You didn't have to go through all the testing then." Naminé said.

"Oh yeah we did. If we didn't pass, we would have had to go to the regular high school!" Another voice said from the doorway.

"Let me introduce you to my good friend Olette. She has gone to school with me for the past 8 years."

"You guys want to come down to the caf now? The whole gang is waiting." Olette said. The two girls studied Olette. She had wavy brown hair and wore an orange top with khakis.

"Do you two want to come down with us? We don't mind if you have other friends-" Nadi started but Kairi interrupted her.

"Trust me, there are only four of us from our middle school. The other two are guys." Kairi informed her, scowling at the thought of Sora.

"I just bet they are Riku's roommates, with our luck." Nadi muttered.

* * *

When Sora's mom pulled up to the Academy, she pulled him aside as Roxas unloaded the luggage.

"Now, Sora, this year is going to be a big change for you." Taylor started.

"Yeah, I know. It's boarding school and you and our WHOLE family has gone here, so I can't mess up one bit." Sora recited the speech his mother had given him everyday ever since he was accepted into the school.

"Not just that Sora. Your identity will practically change this year. You won't be known as the goofy haired kid anymore. You will be known as the goofy haired Keyblade wielder and if you mess up, you will have our whole family throwing stones at you when they pass you in the streets or even at family reunions." Taylor warned him.

"Why doesn't Roxas get this speech?" Sora asked his mother.

"Because I already gave it to him." She stated, "Now go help Roxas unload your luggage." She pushed him toward the car, with little droplets of tears in her eyes. Her spiky haired baby was growing up.

"Hey what did Aunt Tay want to talk to you about?" Roxas asked as he dropped his bag.

"Just the same speech she has already given you. Except it was more forceful since I am the "spiky haired goofy kid" in my mom's eyes." Sora laughed.

"It's true though." Roxas sighed as Sora took the last bag out of the trunk, closed it, and went through the doors of the Academy.

When the two boys entered their new dorm room, they saw a boy with long silver hair resting on his bed.

"I was wondering when you two would arrive." He said as he jumped off the bed, "I'm Riku. You guys must be from the new part of town." Sora and Roxas looked at each other confused.

"Let me explain. In this part of town, the original part that is, we come straight to the Academy after middle school if we pass the tests or we go to the regular school. In your part, you all go to some freshman school and then get tested to come here. Since you guys are sophomores, you have to be from the new part." Riku explained.

"Okay…" There was a quiet silence and then Sora said loudly, "I'm Sora!" He held out his hand.

"And I am the idiot's cousin, Roxas." The blond said.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Sora shouted.

"You." Roxas smirked.

"Stop the squabbling." Riku said, "Do you guys have any friends from your middle school here? That way I can drop you off to them before I go to the cafeteria to meet up with my friends."

"We are the only ones from our school. Only two other girls came." Sora grimaced at the thought of Kairi.

"So we'll come with you. Maybe we'll see Naminé and Kairi." Roxas nudged Sora.

"Shut up." He said darkly.

* * *

As the four girls entered the cafeteria, they encountered a group of people sitting on the stage.

"Hey Nadi!" A girl jumped up and down, waving at them.

"Words of advice," Nadi turned to Kairi and Naminé, "Don't give Selphie," she pointed to the bouncing girl, "Anything that has sugar in it. It will end up in this. Whoever gave her sugar is going to pay."

"Should we be worried?" Kairi asked suspiciously.

"No. She's harmless, 'cept for the fact that she gives us migraines." Olette laughed.

"You guys were talking about me weren't you?" Selphie squealed.

"Yeah we were." Nadi said bluntly.

"Grr… Well, who are these two? They must be from the new part." Selphie said.

"This is Kairi and this is Naminé." Nadi told her.

"Then let me introduce you to our little group!" Selphie pulled the two girls over to the big group on stage.

Kairi mouthed to Naminé, 'Little?' and she shrugged in response.

"Okay, let's start with Pence. He's the guy with the bandana and black hair. Then there is Hayner, the guy with blond hair and is wearing camouflage clothes (bad taste by the way). There's my best friend Yuffie." Selphie pointed to the girl who had short black hair and was wearing a black outfit, "She's almost as hyper as me. There are Cloud and Leon. Cloud is the moody one with spiky blond hair and Leon is the moody one with brown hair. Then there is sweet and nice Aerith. She's the one in the pink. I think that's all." Selphie said, putting her finger on her chin. Kairi and Naminé were amazed she said all that in under a minute.

"Ahem." A boy with sandy brown hair said, pointing to him and a built boy with orange hair.

"Oh yeah, Wakka and Tidus! How could I forget them! Well Tidus is the one with brown hair and Wakka is the one with orange. Simple enough."

* * *

When the three boys entered the cafeteria, they noticed the big group on stage.

"That must be it." Riku muttered.

"That's your group?" Roxas asked.

"Either that or someone has taken our spot from last year." He smirked. Riku saw Nadi waving at him from the stage.

"Come on let's go." Riku said. Roxas followed but Sora was frozen to his spot.

"Let's go Sora." Roxas told him.

"Huh? Yeah, let's go." He walked with the three boys. When they reached the group, all hell broke loose.

"Sora?" Kairi yelled at the same time he yelled her name. Roxas and Naminé had to hold them back or there would have been a fight on the stage.

"I take it these are the other girls from your school." Riku said.

"Yeah, and Sora hates Kairi and vice versa. Naminé and I have always been trying to get them to get along."

"And at this rate that will never happen. Hi, I'm Naminé." She said brightly.

"I'm Riku. I have know Nadi here since first grade." He put an arm around the Indian girl. She tried to worm her way out but he was too strong, so she did what she was best at: kicking.

"Holy crap!" Riku yelled.

"That should teach you." Nadi laughed.

"Riku, you should learn by now." Olette told him.

"Sad part is he doesn't." Leon said, smirking. Suddenly there was a loud screeching noise coming from the speakers in the cafeteria.

"Students, I have an announcement to make," the Principal, Dr. Ansem, boomed, "We have been renovating the south wing to make it bigger. Now that we have finished we have decided to start a new plan. It is a test plan for the year. If all goes well we might continue it. If not we will drop it. Now is the time to reveal what is the plan. Brace yourselves. There will be a boy and a girl in each room."

"No way!" Someone yelled.

"Can he do that?" A girl asked loudly.

"I am legally allowed to do this for a test year and again if all goes well, there will be a vote with the school board. The listings for each dormitory will be on the front office of the school. There will be a girl and boy dorm advisor. We will be putting it up soon. There will be no changes in the room assignments."

* * *

"Hey Nami, have you checked your dorm partner yet?" Nadi asked her friend who was sitting in her bed.

"Yeah. It's Roxas. Better than someone I don't know." Naminé shrugged.

"Riku and I are the D.A.'s of our sector, which means that we are in the same room. Great… But good part is that we helped choose the rooms for the sector. That means I put you and Roxas in the same room."

"Whom did you put Kairi with?" Naminé asked her. Nadi had an evil glint in her eye.

"Well-," before she could even start her sentence, they heard an ear-piercing scream.

"You put her with Sora didn't you?" Naminé asked her.

"Yeah. It was both our ideas."

"Did you realize that Kairi just might kill Sora?" Naminé asked exasperated, "And you, because you did it."

"Don't worry. I have a black belt and I played soccer for the past three years. I think I can take Kairi." Nadi reassured her.

* * *

"Sora, guess who your dorm partner is?" Roxas asked his cousin while he was eating his lunch.

"I already checked. It's Nadi."

"No, you idiot, you looked at the one that said dorm advisor, which was on top of yours. You have Kairi."

As soon as he said that, he got a salad thrown in his face. "Roxas! Please tell me you are joking that Kairi is my dorm mate for the rest year."

"No. Unless you think you can win over Nadi, which I doubt, she is."

* * *

"Naminé, I just found out that I am Sora's roommate. Please tell me it's not true!" Kairi asked her cousin.

"It's true." Naminé said sheepishly.

"Why does this happen to me? I am an honor student that has never done anything bad. Nadi, you are the dorm advisor, can you do anything?" Kairi asked her friend.

"I can't. The principal said that we couldn't change unless you can't cope with your partner for two months. I could but I would be abusing my power." She said, "Plus I am the one who put you in there."

"NANDINI PATEL!" Kairi yelled.

"Riku, we need to start heading out to the auditorium Battle and Magic class." Roxas said.

"Riku, please change my room. I am going to die this year if I am in the same room as Kairi." Sora pleaded with his friend.

"No can do. Dr. Ansem said that all rooms are final." He said getting up to go to Battle and Magic class with Roxas.

"I hate you." Sora said following him

"That's nice. Plus I am the one who put you in there." Riku smirked and left the room running, with Sora following him.

* * *

The whole way down the stairs, Kairi was yelling at Nadi.

"Kairi, if you don't stop whining, then I am going to slap you so hard, you will land in Japan!" Nadi yelled at her, and then peacefully said, "Now let's go to the auditorium for class."

When they reached the auditorium, they saw that Roxas, Riku, and Sora were there. Sora tried to hide behind Riku when he saw Kairi.

"Nadi, Kairi, Naminé, over here!" Riku called to them.

"What are you three doing here?" Sora asked them. He received a book bag in the crotch, thanks to Nadi.

"OW! Why does everyone hit me? Am I a punching bag that has no feelings?" Sora started to cry.

"Yes," everyone said simultaneously.

"Humph."

"Don't you know that everyone has to take Battle and Magic for two days each week. Remember? Even the rest of the gang is scattered around here." Nadi told him.

A loud booming voice, "Sit Down!"

"Now Mr. Highwind be quiet," the old man next said next to him.

The other teacher muttered, unaware of the fact that he still had the microphone on " Stupid Dis," loudly he said, "Okay this Battle and Magic class. I am Mr. Highwind and this is Mr. Merlin. I am the Battle teacher; he is the magic. Today half of you will find your weapons. Mr. Merlin will take into the back room and he will take it from there."

"First on the list: Kairi Nirani!" Mr. Merlin motioned her to follow him into the room that the test would happen in.

The room was just a small room with four walls and a table.

"Now Kairi, just hold your arms out while I chant the spell. When I end the spell you will find your weapon in your hand," he told her, "Nothing bad will happen. Well once a girl's eyebrow's-," he stopped when he saw the scared look on her face, "Let's just do the spell now.

While he was chanting she saw sparkles everywhere and some kind of twinkling. When he ended, she saw a big key in her hands.

"Oh my," he gasped.

"What is this? It's some kind of key." Kairi stated.

"Kairi, you need to go to Principal Ansem's office right now" He ordered. As she left she heard him say, "Dear me, she is the same as the first."


	2. Chapter 2

By the end of class, Sora, Kairi, Nadi, Riku, Roxas, and Naminé were standing at the door of the principal's office. Nadi was pacing around like mad.

"Why is she pacing around so much?" Sora asked Riku.

"She's allergic to principal's offices." The silver haired boy smirked.

"Shut up! It's not that." Nadi told them, "It's the fact that the Keyblade has us here!" She yelled, taking out her Keyblade.

"What? It's probably to tell us that we have the Keyblade." Kairi reassured her.

"Then why am I here? I have this sketchbook and this pencil." Naminé asked.

"All of your questions will be answered in a moment." They heard a strong voice say from the doorway, "Come in." They filed in one by one into the office.

"Do you all know the story of your names?" Dr. Ansem asked them. Only one nodded.

"Sora? How do you know and we don't?" Kairi asked.

"My mom." He shrugged.

"Then you must know the history of the worlds at least." That time they all nodded.

"That makes it easier. Do you know who the Keyblade Wielder is? As in his name?" Only

Sora nodded.

"Sora is the Keyblade Wielder?" Naminé asked confused.

"I will start from the beginning. When Sora, the first one that is, was near fifteen, he

lived on Destiny Islands with his family and friends. There was a small island where all the kids would play. He and his friends, Kairi and Riku, would go there every day. One day, a disastrous storm came to the islands. The world was destroyed and to his knowledge, Sora thought that Kairi and Riku were still alive. He reached Traverse Town somehow and met Donald and Goofy. Soon after, he met a girl who also wielded the Keyblade.

"Let me guess. Her name was Nadi." Nadi guessed.

"Yes. She joined Sora in his travels. Each world has a keyhole which if the Heartless (which is the darkness) finds the world dies. Before the heartless find it, the Keyblade wielders have to seal it. That is exactly what Sora and Nadi did. Then they reached Hollow Bastion where they found Nadi's family. Hollow Bastion was actually Radiant Garden. A heartless of one of my ancestor's apprentices took over and everyone fled to sanctuary. He teamed up with a league of evil Dis, whose leader was a sorceress named Maleficent. They wanted to take over all the worlds. Sora and Nadi found Kairi and Riku, but it was too late for Riku. He was consumed by the Heartless. Kairi was without a heart but was only unconscious; her heart, when Destiny Island was overtaken by darkness, migrated to Sora's and Kairi's hearts merged. When he found Kairi, he took his heart away to save her. When both hearts got out, they went to Kairi. Then Sora who became a heartless found Kairi and got his heart back. Then he and Nadi sealed the keyhole to that world and then set off to defeat the evil Heartless. They defeated him and sealed the keyhole to Kingdom Hearts the source of all power in the universe. Riku and the King had to be on the other side when Sora and Nadi sealed it so they were locked in the realm of darkness. After that, Nadi landed in Hollow Bastion with her family, where she found out she was the Princess of Twilight. Sora, Donald, and Goofy landed somewhere in a field and Kairi landed on Destiny Islands."

"Why haven't we learned any of this before?" Riku asked the principal.

"It seems kind of odd that this practically the world's histories and we don't know most of it. Out of all the people we know, only Sora knows." Kairi said.

"All of your questions will be answered in time. Instead of Battle and Magic class every Monday and Friday, you six will have a private class everyday here. It is mandatory. Make sure you are here by six P.M. tomorrow. Class dismissed." He said. All of a sudden, they appeared outside of the office where they were just twenty minutes before.

* * *

When they reached outside their dorm room, Kairi let out a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong Kairi?" Nadi asked her.

"Today is our second to last day together as dorm mates." Kairi moaned.

"It's not that bad. At least we know our roommates." Naminé told her cousin.

"Yeah, but it is _Sora_." She stressed.

"Would you rather have someone who doesn't respect girls?" Nadi asked.

"Still…I think Roxas pushed Sora out of the crib on his head when they were babies."Kairi said.

"I would pay to see that." Naminé said with Nadi nodding her head in agreement.

"Hey Nami, you want to go to the old library with me. I haven't been there yet and I heard it's underground."

"Yeah. Kairi, are you coming with?"

"I'll pass. I am allergic to underground books." Kairi joked.

* * *

When they reached the library, they saw Roxas standing in shock and when they saw what he was looking at, their mouths fell open.

"Roxas, Naminé, do you see what I see?"

They both nodded. They were looking at an exact bronze replica of the five Keyblade wielders and Naminé.

"How can that be? I know that family looks alike but that is stretching it a little," Nadi finally said.

Looking at the bronze plaque on the bottom Roxas read aloud, "In honor of the heroes that saved us and the worlds, and started this academy."

"They built this school and this underground library for the sake of their descendants. We owe them our gratitude forever," Naminé finished, "Wow. I wonder what mine and Roxas' ancestors did."

"Why don't we find out some more information on Sora, Kairi, and Riku first?" Naminé asked the two others.

"Why should we?" Roxas asked. The girls sent him glares. "Okay, okay, I'll look."

"Roxas you take Sora, I'll take Riku (and me), and Nami you-" Naminé cut Nadi off.

"Take Kairi." She said smiling, "Now let's start working." They started to look through nearly all the history books.

"Hey, Roxas, pass me that ladder, I see a book on Destiny Island's geography." Naminé told Roxas. He rolled the ladder over to her. Naminé climbed it up until the last step and grabbed the book. She suddenly lost her balance and tried to regain it by flailing her arms in the air, but to no avail.

"Roxas!" Naminé yelled. She finally fell and braced herself and closed her eyes for the impact but it never came.

"Naminé, you can open your eyes now." Roxas said softly. She opened them and saw that her face was very close to his. Just then, Nadi walked in with a stack of books.

"Hey you guys- what happened! Why is Naminé covered in dust and why are you guys so close and why is Naminé as red as a tomato!" Nadi started firing questions. Before the other girl mentioned it, Naminé hadn't notice that she was blushing and blushed even more.

"Well anyway, I found interesting stuff on Riku and Nadi." Nadi started.

"What? Does it say anything about the other two?" Roxas asked.

"No it was a book from Twilight Town. It's written by Nadi herself. Weird thing is that most the pages are burnt a/o torn."

"What did you find out atleast?" Naminé asked her.

"To make it short and simple, it was hate at first sight for them. They first met in Traverse Town, when Sora met the sorceror Merlin." Nadi said.

"You don't think…" Naminé trailed off.

"That Merlin and our Mr. Merlin…" Nadi continued.

"Are the same?" Roxas finished.

"So you three are the first to find out!" They heard a voice say loudly behind them.

"Mr. Merlin!"

"Yes. I am the same Merlin from that time. I was much younger then."

"How are you still alive?" Nadi asked quietly. She still couldn't believe what she was hearing. Mr. Merlin taught mathematics too, and that was a place where she excelled.

"It's a long story."

"We have three hours till curfew." Nadi said crossing her arms.

"Alright. As you know there are four worlds that pool into this school: Radiant Garden, Twilight Town, Traverse Town, and Destiny Islands. There are many other worlds that have the Dis living on them. Only in times of danger have the Dis worlds ever been linked together. When the fate of the worlds are in pure danger and can not to anything, the inhabitants are forced to interact."

"What do you mean forced?" Naminé asked him.

"King Mickey is the current king of Disney Castle. He is the weilder of the King keyblade and makes sure of the world order."

"What's that?" Roxas asked.

Before Merlin could answer, Nadi spoke up, "It's the universal law. At least until 1,000 years ago. No world, Dis or not, could interact with each other, unless the state of the worlds are in danger."

"Good. How did you know that?" Merlin asked her, "Not many sophomores or even juniors know that."

"This is Nadi we're talking about sir." Roxas told him.

"True young man. The world order is kept until the worlds are in danger. That is when the keyblade appears."

"But sir, the Keyblade has always been passed down through the Hikari family." Roxas said.

"No more interruptions. The keyblade appeared when the worlds were in danger. There is a certain weilder that-" Merlin was interrupted again.

"Mr. Merlin, I think it is a bit too near curfew for these young people to be in the library." A strong voice said stoicly. It was Dr. Ansem. The three youths froze in their spots.

"We were just asking about the keyblade, sir." Nadi said meekly. Naminé and Roxas's mouths fell open. For the few weeks they had known Nandini Patel, she had never shown any sign of being meek.

"Yeah, we were curious." Roxas said.

"If you had questions, then you come to someone who knows what happened. Mr.Merlin is just the magic teacher." Dr. Ansem said. Nadi could swear she heard a small layer of hate in that sentence.

"But Mr. Merlin said-" Naminé started to say but the magic teacher interrupted.

"Now Ms. Naminé, Dr. Ansem is right. I am just a teacher and he is a descendant of Ansem the Wise. This story has been passed down through his family." Mr. Merlin said winking. Stepping behind Nadi he said, "Now shouldn't these young ones be on there way to the dormitories?" He slipped a piece of paper in the girl's bag that she carried around everywhere.

"Next time, do not bother a teacher with these questions. You six are more important than that." Dr. Ansem said, leading them out of the library, very quickly.

--

Sorry for the loooong update. I am working on getting these up faster.


End file.
